


Five Things She Learned About Him

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: Okay, I might have accidentally deleted the entire first two chapters of my other fanfic Road Trip From Hell. So I made the decision to delete the entire work instead of trying to fix it for a few reasons. Mostly because I didn't know how to fix it, and also because I wasn't in love with the story anymore. I'm sorry for those of you who read it and liked it, but I will give you this for messing up royally messing up.Please don't hate me!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I might have accidentally deleted the entire first two chapters of my other fanfic Road Trip From Hell. So I made the decision to delete the entire work instead of trying to fix it for a few reasons. Mostly because I didn't know how to fix it, and also because I wasn't in love with the story anymore. I'm sorry for those of you who read it and liked it, but I will give you this for messing up royally messing up.  
> Please don't hate me!

_1\. He can sing_

 

Angie woke up to the sound of a guitar gently strumming, she opened her eyes and squinted against the soft morning light. When she sat up she saw him at the end of the bed, playing chords quietly, singing along. His voice was beautiful, she found herself listening closely.

 

"Thomas?" she said her voice still thick with sleep, he jumped setting the instrument down abruptly.

 

"Sorry babygirl, didn't mean to wake you," he replied his hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

 

"You didn't...keep playing," she sat up slightly leaning back on the palms of her hands.

 

"Okay," he smiled picking the guitar back up and continuing the gentle strumming and letting his voice join in a little louder than before.

 

_2\. He can cook_

 

It was a half an hour ago she'd gotten a text from him, only two words, 'come over', charming as that was she was there in no time.

 

When she walked in something wasn't right, there was no immediate feverish kiss and being rushed into the bedroom, but there was the glorious smell of food.

 

"Thomas?" she called, taking off her shoes and coat discarding them in the closet beside the front door.

 

"In here babygirl," his voice coming from the kitchen, she made her way into the kitchen, where he was cooking, in only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

 

"Wow, a smart girl like you should know what cooking looks like," he said, she glared at the back of his head.

 

"Why'd you call me over here? To watch you cook and fawn over your abs?" she shot back crossing her arms.

 

"Oh stop it with the attitude and try this," he thrust a spoon full of some kind of sauce into her face.

 

"Get that spoon out of my face," she said pushing his hand away.

 

"Want a spanking?" he warned, she rolled her eyes sighing and tasting what ever was on the spoon, before she could stop herself she moaned at the taste. "Good?" he smirked.

 

"Shut up you aren't that great," she regained composure quickly, leaning on her elbows against the counter.

 

"Don't say that, we both know I can have you making that noise again in under five minutes."

 

_3\. He's clumsy_

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

"Making a bomb, what does it look like?"

 

Angie was watching Thomas try to change a light bulb on a shaky looking ladder.

 

"You're gonna hurt yourself," she warned.

 

"I will if you keep distracting me, go read or something," she rolled her eyes walking away into his bedroom picking up a novel to read. Just as she finished the first page of the book she heard a crash and curses coming from the living room. When she walked back in, he was of course on the floor.

 

"Told you..." she said trying to hold in her giggles.

 

"Shut up and help me up," he groaned

 

"This is why women live longer than men," she scoffed offering her hand to pull him to his feet.

 

"Shut up," he groaned rubbing the back of his head.

 

_4\. He loves kids_

 

She was working her shift at the diner when he walked in.

 

"What are you doing here Thomas, I'm working," she hissed through her teeth.

 

"Relax, I'm mostly here because Herc makes good macaroni and cheese," he said sliding into a seat.

 

"Uh huh, and why else are you here?" she said writing down his usual order.

 

"Your legs in that uniform," he looked her up and down, she smacked him in the arm with her notepad blushing furiously.

 

She dropped off his order at the counter and went back to refilling coffee cups and her usual banter with the customers. Angie glanced back over at Thomas's table, he was smiling in the direction of another table. She followed where his eyes were looking, there was a young couple with their baby. She glanced back at him and realized he was playing peek-a-boo with it. Angie rolled her eyes smiling despite herself, she said his order on the table finally getting his attention off of the baby.

 

"Having fun there?" she teased lightly.

 

"Just the best time in the world," he said back trying to hide his childish grin.

 

"Don't have too much fun,"

 

_5\. He's an early riser_

 

Angie woke up when the weight shifted in her bed, she made a small noise and the movement stopped briefly and started again. She opened her eyes a tiny crack, it was still dark outside.

 

There was quiet movement as Thomas tried to get dressed without disturbing her.

 

"What are you doing up so early?" she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes.

 

"Sorry beautiful, didn't mean to wake you, but I've got stuff to do today," he pulled on the hoodie that he'd left there the last time, Angie's favorite to wear, and kissed her on the cheek.

 

"I wanted that hoodie," she pouted, he smiled slightly.

 

"You can have it back some other time, I want this one, it smells like you," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

 

"Ugh take it, you had to make it weird didn't you?"

 

"Only weird if you make it weird beautiful," he said getting up and walking out of her bedroom quietly, so he didn't wake Maria, she sighed when she heard the door close.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed and you don't hate me!


End file.
